My Beautiful Life Begin Now
by Rvennas
Summary: Kisah cinta yang dimulai oleh ikatan perjodohan. Rin, gadis muda berusia 19 tahun diperintah ayahnya untuk menikahi pria sukses berusia 34 tahun. Ia menikmati hari-harinya sebagai istri Archer. Ia bahagia meskipun awalnya ia merasa tidak yakin akan bahagia dengan ikatan perjodohan. Sejak awal Rin memang tercipta untuk lelaki itu. RinxArcher. Warning: AU, OOC (pastinya)
**My Beautiful Life Begin Now**

 **Disclaimer:** Fate Stay Night milik Kinoko Nasu

 **Pair:** Rin - Archer (Hero Emiya)

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama,  & Familiy

'

'

haloo balik lagi dengan saya, fic ini adalah fic pemanasan untuk melanjutkan fic Incantation. Entah kenapa setelah lama tidak menulis saya jadi takut tulisan saya yang sekarang merusak fic tersebut. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic two-shoot ini :)

secuil curhat author: ane bener-bener suka lho sama gambar cover cerita ini, Rin & Archer 3

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

Chapter 1: My Marriage

* * *

"Tidak mau!" Keputusanku sudah final. Mutlak. Tidak ada alasan merubahnya lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar rayuan ataupun bujukan lainnya. Bagaimanapun mereka membujukku. Aku tetap tidak akan menyetujuinya.

"Tapi nak. Kalau tidak segera mempersuntingnya. Nanti keburu direbut orang lho. Zaman sekarang orang sebaik dia gak ada lagi." Tutur ibuku ikut menyahut. Aku menggerling malas mendengarnya. Kulipat tangan didepan dada. Mereka ini sebenarnya apa-apaan sih.

"Ma! Aku ini masih muda. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa mudaku. Aku tak mau diikat oleh ikatan pernikahan diusiaku sekarang." Aku mengulang kembali kalimatku yang terlontar sebelumnya. Sebuah penegasan dibalik alasan mengapa aku menolak permintaan ayah dan ibuku. Tentu saja karena aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu!

"Cukup, Rin! Papa pokoknya tidak mau tahu. Malam ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan lelaki itu." Papa membentak. Matanya yang semua terpejam dari posisi duduknya kini melotot penuh amarah padaku. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar balasan Papa. Tidak pernah Papa memarahiku hanya karena permasalahan lelaki. Tidak sekalipun. Kenapa mereka bersikeras menyatukanku dengan laki-laki ini?

Air mata sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Tangis sudah di pangkal tenggorokan. Aku tidak kuat menahan tangisku lagi. Segera saja aku membalikkan badan. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kenapa Papa harus sekasar itu sih demi lelaki ini? Aku masih ingin memiliki kehidupanku sebagai seorang remaja. Aku tidak mau menikah diusia semuda ini. Terlebih dengan orang yang usianya terpaut 15 tahun diatasku.

Alih-alih berharap Papa menghiburku. Papa malah membuat pernyataan tidak mengenakkan hati. "Ingat Rin, kalau kamu terus menolak perintah Papa. Papa tidak segan-segan mencoret namamu dari keluarga Tohsaka."

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kasar saat menapaki anak demi anak tangga. Supaya mereka tahu betapa rasa kesal menyesak di dada. Kecewa, Papa semurka itu hanya demi orang lain. Selanjutnya suara debuman pintu mengakhiri perlawananku terhadap Papa. Aku melompat naik keatas ranjangku dan meraih boneka fluffyku untuk kupeluk erat.

"Papa jahat! Papa jahat! Papa jahat!" Aduku terisak dengan segaris air mata tergenang di kedua pipiku. Menumpakan seluruh emosiku pada boneka fluffy. Pelukanku semakin mengerat kala mengingat ucapan menyakitkan Papa. Apa salahku sih menolak permintaan absurd mereka? Aku hanya belum ingin. Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku ini masih terlalu muda untuk dikaitkan masalah rumah tangga. Bulan lalu, usiaku baru bertambah 19 tahun. Tak ada salahnya menunda pernikahanku sampai 5-6 tahun kedepan. Masih banyak pria baik diluarsana selain dirinya.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok pria idaman Papaku ini sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa menilai ia cocok tidak denganku. Sekalipun malam ini kami mengadakan sebuah pertemuan. Hanya berjarak satu minggu sebelum acara penikahanku dilaksanakan. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyelami kepribadiannya. Bagaimana jika ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk berbuat kasar pada pasangannya? Ahhh, hancur sudah masa depan dan hidupku sebagai seorang gadis periang.

* * *

Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Tak ingin wajah sembabku terlihat oleh siapapun yang bertanggung jawab membuka pintu kamarku itu.

"Ssh, tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, Rin-chan." Mama menghiburku, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas punggungku. Mengusapnya pelan untuk memberiku secercah kehangatan untuk menenangkanku. Perlakuannya namun belum mampu meredakan tangisanku. Egoku sehabis dimarahi Papa masih membeludak.

"Tapi Papa tidak perlu sekeras itu kan pada Rin? Rin masih ingin menikmati masa-masa muda Rin. Rin juga belum menuntaskan kuliah Rin." Kataku membela dengan isak tangis yang mengiringinya.

"Masalahnya, Archer itu orang yang cakap dalam memimpin perusahaannya, Rin-chan. Memimpin perusahaan besar saja bisa, apalagi menjadi pemimpin sebuah keluarga kecil. Izinkan kau mencobanya dulu. Mama yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menikah dengan lelaki seperti dirinya."

"Bagaimana bisa Rin menikahi orang yang tidak Rin cintai, Ma? Rin bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mama berdehem panjang, ia lalu menarik suatu benda dari saku rok berendanya, "Berilah kalung ini pada Archer ketika kau mulai mencintanya. Jika dalam tigabulan kau tidak memberinya benda ini. Kau boleh menceraikan lelaki itu atas seizinku."

Mama menaruh benda itu tepat disamping kepalaku. Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Airmataku seketika berhenti mengalir. Benda ini...

"Ma?"

"Mama, percayakan pendant ini padamu dan suamimu nanti. Jaga itu baik-baik ya, Rin-chan. Jangan sampai kau kehilangannya."

Sampai sejauh itu kah Mama mempercayai lelaki yang bernama Archer ini? Jika Mama sampai memberi benda pusaka milik keluarga Tohsaka ini. Tidak ada pilihan lagi selain mencoba mengikuti perkataan Mama. Benda sakral ini memiliki arti luas bagi keluarga Tohsaka. Aku tidak bisa melawan keputusan Mama lagi.

* * *

Bulan setia menggantung diatas langit malam ditemani taburan bintang dengan kemilau cahayanya yang memukau. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk melakukan pertemuan, tidak ada objek menarik untuk dipandang selain hamparan langit luas. Padatnya lalu lintas hanya membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Beberapa kali aku mendesah malas sambil mengamati langit malam diluarsana.

Papa dan Mama sama-sama menolak membuat topik pembicaraan sehat denganku. Mereka sibuk berbicara satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikanku. Tampaknya mereka menghindari perdebatan ronde kedua tercipta diantara kami bertiga. Aku pun memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Dari pantulan kaca film mobil. Tampaklah siluet bayangan diriku sendiri yang terbalut dress spadek merah. Cantik dan mempesona. Kesan itulah yang terlintas dibenak jika kalian melihat wujudku. Ya, semua mama persiapkan agar lelaki itu langsung terpikat dengan kecantikanku. Aku tak menyangka Mama bahkan berbuat sejauh itu.

Menghalukan mobil kearah restoran mewah dan berbintang seantaro Kota Fuyuki. Papa segera memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu sudut parking area tak jauh dari pintu masuk resto. Desiran angin malam menyambutku setibanya kakiku menginjak aspal area parkir. Entah mengapa hatiku mendadak diliputi perasaan gugup.

Bagaimana jika ia juga tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika ia juga membenci perjodohan ini? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya kami sama-sama dipaksa bersatu suka atau tidak suka?

"Ayo, Rin. Kita sudah terlambat." Teguran Mama membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yang tersadar segera menata kembali helai-helai rambutku yang sesaat lalu diterpa angin dan menyusul langkah Papa dan Mamaku. Kami berangsur memasuki bangunan modern bernuansa klasik di dalamnya. Lampu kristal khas kerajaan eropa bergantungan indah di langit-langit ruangan utama. Kebanyakan furnitur di restoran ini terbalut kain beige pastoral berwarna krem. Sejauh mata memandang disugguhi pemandangan sarat akan kastil gaya abad pertengahan. Kemudian seorang waitress datang menyambut kami.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Tolong meja untuk keluarga Tohsaka." Papa menyahut. Matanya beredar mencari tamunya malam ini. Sang pelayan lekas melihat data nama-nama dalam daftar buku tamunya. Matanya baru berhenti ketika sederet kata yang tertera disana menampilkan nama keluarga Tohsaka.

"Ah tamu anda sudah menunggu di meja yang anda pesan, Tuan Tohsaka. Mari ikut saya. Saya akan membimbing anda menuju meja yang anda pesan." Sang waitress meletakkan satu telapak tangannya didepan dada. Sebuah perilaku sopan yang umum dilakukan para pelayan kepada para pengunjung.

Papa mengangguk isyarat menyetujui. Sementara jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan. Jadi dia sudah lebih dulu sampai disini? Padahal ini masih lewat sedikit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Membuatku berasumsi kedisplinan calonku sungguh terjaga.

Waktu seakan bergerak lambat. Rasa gugupku semakin tak terelakkan lagi. Aku terus menundukkan kepala sepanjang kakiku melangkah. Untungnya restoran ini begitu luas sehingga aku dapat menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya 'tuk mencari ketenangan yang berterbangan diudara. Perasaanku tidak tenang. Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir.

"Kiritsugu! Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu." Sapaan Papa menandakan kita telah sampai di meja yang dimaksud. Sungguh seketika itu kepalaku terasa berat untuk sekedar mengangkat arah pandangku. Tubuhku terkujur kaku. Perasaan gugupku telah sampai di puncaknya.

"Ah tidak juga. Kami baru saja tiba disini, Tokiomi." Sanggah Kiritsugu ramah. Dari ekor mata kulihat Kiritsugu beserta anggota keluarganya berdiri menyambut kedatangan keluargaku. Memberi kami salam penghormatan.

"Selamat malam, Paman Tokiomi. Terima kasih karena sudah mengundang kami ke tempat seperti ini." Suara bariton itu. Tidak salah lagi dia lah yang dielu-elukan Papa sebagai kandidat calon suamiku satu-satunya. Aku berusaha meliriknya dengan segenap keberanian. Tertangkaplah sosok pria jangkung berbadan tegap dengan rambut silver jabrik disisir ke belakang. Aku terpana melihat sosoknya. Pria itu begitu menawan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Archer. Kita disini untuk membahas perkawinanmu dengan putriku ini. Acara ini milik kita bersama. Benar begitu kan Rin?" Papa meminta pendapatku dan mendesakku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku yang terkesiap mendengar ucapan Papa lalu memberi respon gagap.

"I-Iya, senang bertemu dengan anda." Kataku sembari membungkuk. Uh, Tohsaka Rin lihatlah betapa kikuknya dirimu sekarang. Hanya karena paras pria itu menawan lantas kau bertingkah bodoh seperti ini? Bukannya aku adalah orang yang paling keras menentang perjodohan ini? Kenapa komitmenku menolak perjodohan ini dengan mudah luntur begitu saja hanya dengan melihat wajah tampan Archer? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin padanya sekarang?

"Ini.." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar terulur kearahku. Aku mengikuti asal muasal tangan tersebut terulur. Jantungku bertalu-talu. Pria yang akrab disebut Archer itu nyatanya sudah berada disampingku. Aku hanya melenggong melihatnya mengulurkan tangan. Tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tohsaka Rin. Mari kita berjabat tangan sebagai awal mula perkenalan kita."

"O-Oh iya, baiklah." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa. Dari sentuhan tangannya, mengalirkan sebuah aliran listrik penuh kehangatan ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku terkesima.

"Archer von Einzbern."

"Tohsaka Rin." Aku mematung dari tempatku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Pikiranku buyar. Hal itu kututup dengan ukiran senyum manis di mulutku. Sampai akhirnya Papa kembali menyahut mengakhiri suasana canggung itu,

"Baiklah. Karena mereka berdua sekarang sudah saling kenal. Ayo kita duduk."

Selanjutnya Papa dan pria paruh baya bernama Kiritsugu itu berdiskusi soal bisnis mereka. Dari obrolan mereka aku sedikit mengerti, pernikahan ini bertujuan membangun kerjasama bisnis dengan ikatan keluarga. Keluarga Einzbern yang beranggotakan Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Archer, dan Ilya telah menantikan kerjasama semacam ini. Ia mengandalkan putra sulungnya, Archer untuk memikatku.

Jauh di relung hatiku aku sedih menerima kenyataan pernikahanku tidak berdasarkan cinta atau suka sama suka. Melainkan hanya persoalan bisnis semata. Mau menolakpun tak bisa. Ancaman Papa sungguh membungkam segala bentuk protesku. Aku hanya dapat mengurung rasa kesalku atas ketidakberdayaanku menolak perjodohan ini dalam hati.

Beberapa kilas pandangku menatap Archer yang duduk tepat disebelahku. Melempar senyum sesekali padanya dan mengamati raut wajah pria itu. Pria itu begitu tenang dan berkharisma. Ia benar-benar menjaga figurnya. Apa bisa pria sesempurna dia mencintai diriku yang urakan dan tak mau diatur?

Hidupku sepertinya memang diambang kehancuran.

"Ilya ingin mengenal, Kak Rin." Sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik ujung dressku dari samping. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Sosok gadis kecil berambut perak dengan mata yang lebar dan menggemaskan menatapku polos. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum darinya. Langsung saja tanganku terulur menggendong si mungil ini keatas pangkuan.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Ilyasviel von Einzbeln. Ilya ingin mengenal, Kak Rin." Pintanya sekali lagi mengulang perkataannya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tanganku beralih mencubit pipi buntal sang gadis. Tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasku.

"Hmm, Kak Rin itu orangnya suka sekali sama anak secantik, Ilya." Ungkapku jujur. Sedari dulu, aku menyukai anak kecil seumuran Ilya. Mungkin dengan hadirnya Ilya disini, rasa jenuh dan bosanku mendengar diskusi Papa dan orang bernama Kiritsugu itu bisa sedikit terobati.

"Benar kah Kak Rin menyukai Ilya? Ilya senang!" Ilya menepuk-nepukan tangannya gembira. Aku yang tak mampu lagi membendung rasa gemasku kedua kalinya memeluk erat si gadis. Membiarkan gadis itu menggeliat dalam dekapanku.

"Itu benar, Ilya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ini cantik sekali sih? Kak Rin jadi ingin mengadopsimu. Bagaimana jika Ilya tinggal bersama Kak Rin saja? Kak Rin sendirian di rumah. Sepi rasanya berada di rumah sendirian." Untuk yang satu itu, aku benar-benar tidak ingat aku sedang berada dimana. Tak ayal. Irisviel, terkikik geli mendengar jawabanku itu. Aku yang mendengarnya sontak tersadar bahwa aku menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian orang disekelilingku.

Irisviel menyikut rusuk putranya yang sedari tadi terdiam, "kau mendengarnya kan, Archer? Istrimu sudah tidak sabar memiliki anak darimu. Ia ingin ditemani seorang anak kecil di rumahnya. Jangan membuat Mama menunggu terlalu lama ya!" Titah Irisviel genit.

Wajahku merah padam mendengar godaannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Malu dengan perkataanku sendiri. Samar-samar sebelum menunduk aku juga melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Archer meskipun ia tak merespon perkataan ibunya.

"Gimana? Sudah senang dengan keluarga calon suamimu sekarang? Archer itu berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Rin-chan." Mama berbisik. Aku hanya berdehem ringan menghindari serbuan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Mama dan Irisviel.

Untungnya sajian makanan datang melerai permasalahan itu. Belasan menu makanan mulai memadati seisi meja. Aku nyaris tidak bernafas menahan malu akibat ulah perkataanku sendiri. Sekarang aku bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Sebab orang-orang disekelilingku mulai mengalihkan atensinya.

Perhitunganku ternyata meleset. Selepas kepergian Ilya dari pangkuanku. Dentingan gelas yang diketuk Papa mencuri perhatian orang-orang disekelilingku. Termasuk juga orang yang tidak berada satu meja denganku. Mereka semua menengok kearah Papa. Baru kusadari ternyata pengunjung di restoran ini bukan sembarang orang. Mereka semua adalah rekan-rekanku dan mitra bisnis Papa. Aku membeliakan mata terkejut dengan hadirnya Sakura, Shirou, beserta Arturia di tempat ini. Aku merasakan satu firasat tidak mengenakkan.

"Perhatian-perhatian. Sebelum kita memakan hidangan yang telah disajikan. Kita akan melaksanakan prosesi pertunangan putra putri kami tercinta. Harap pengunjung dapat bersikap lebih tenang saat prosesi berlangsung." Lututku seketika lemas mendengar orasi Papa. Kenapa semua serba mendadak seperti ini? Aku belum mempersiapkan mentalku untuk hal semacam itu.

Oh, matilah aku.

Seharusnya aku paham tujuan papa berkeras hati membawaku kemari. Toh pernikahan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Tidak ada waktu lagi melaksanakan pertunangan selain detik ini juga.

"Archer." Kiritsugu memberi isyarat. Archer langsung menanggapinya dengan satu anggukan mantap seolah mengerti maksud perkataan Ayahnya.

Gemetar perasaan gugup melanda hati dan seluruh anggota tubuhku. Terlebih saat Archer beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekatiku yang kemudian berlutut menekukan satu kakinya menyentuh ubin lantai marmer. Aku meyakini jantungku ingin melompat detik itu. Archer merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana kainnya.

"Rin." Ia memanggil namaku. Memintaku untuk menatapnya langsung. Astaga bagaimana bisa Archer memasang ekspresi setenang dan setegas itu dengan posisinya itu. Apa dia tidak merasa tegang ataupun gelisah sama sekali? Aku benar-benar takjub. Pria ini benar-benar memiliki kharisma.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini sebagai tanda bahwa mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah milikku seorang. Dengan ikatan pertunangan ini. Kita akan melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih serius." Ia mengambil jeda tarikan napas.

"Tohsaka Rin, will you marry me?" Binar kesungguhan terpancar dari manik mata Archer. Aku tidak habis akal. Apa Archer pernah memendam rasa padaku sehingga ia benar-benar menghayati acara prosesi pertunangan ini?

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Aku harus segera memberi jawaban. Mengingat situasi yang melibatkanku, aku tidak yakin diberi opsi untuk menolak ajuan lamaran Archer. Aku pun masih punya muka di khalayak banyak orang begini.

Tidak ada pilihan selain..

"Yes i do."

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

Aku menatap intens pantulan diriku dari balik kaca cermin. Gaun putih mutiara yang berjumbai-jumbai kebelakang melekat ditubuhku. Gelisah hatiku memandang diriku mengenakan pakaian itu, menghidupkan kembali perasaan cemasku yang pernah singgah di hati.

Sudah benarkah keputusanku menerima lamaran Archer? Sudah siapkah diriku membangun rumah tangga bersama pria itu? Aku meremas ujung gaunku. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Pikiranku buntu. Oh Tuhan, kumohon beri aku petunjuk.

Disaat dilema itu membuncah dalam dada. Archer datang dan berdiri diambang pintu ruang rias. Matanya menyipit simpatik. Aku yang menyadari kehadirannya dari balik kaca cermin segera memutar tubuhku. Terhenyak kaget ia bisa menerobos penjagaan mempelai wanita didepan ruangan. Bukankah tabu bila seorang pengantin pria menjenguk pengantin wanita sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai?

"Archer apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Archer menarik napasnya. Ia berjalan gontai menghampiriku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Archer tak serta merta menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah balik bertanya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak darinya.

"Hei aku sedang bertanya padamu disini. Jangan membuat pertanyaan yang lain. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berada disin-"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sedang merasa gugup sekarang. Kupikir aku bisa membantumu mengatasinya sedikit." Ia kembali menghimpit jarak kami dengan langkah lebarnya. Hingga sampai dititik dimana aku harus mendongkakan kepalaku demi menatap iris kelam Archer. Apa selain ia menawan, ia diwarisi kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Sedikit." Lirihku mengaku. Aku menunduk, menolak bersitatap muka secara langsung dengan Archer. Tapi kemudian pria itu mencegahnya dengan menahan daguku.

Entah apa yang terjadi detik selanjutnya,

Pandanganku memburam dan pikiranku buyar. Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Sedang kakiku hendak meleleh kala itu juga. Tanpa persiapan apapun. Archer merenggut ciuman pertamaku. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranumku. Matanya terkatup rapat menikmati perbuatannya itu. Lidahnya sesekali menari-nari di bibirku dengan erotis. Sensasi sensual yang baru pertama kali kurasakan.

Aksinya terus mendominasi permainan lidah sepihak itu. Aku tak melawan. Sebagai gantinya aku bahkan mengeluarkan suara desahan tak tertahan. Seakan aku menghendaki hal ini terjadi. Bukannya merutukinya.

Ia melepas ciumannya selang terdengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat,

"Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup ataupun cemas sekarang. Ketahuilah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Rin." Ia segera bergegas pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ucapan yang sukses membuatku mematung ditempat.

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Dia bilang apa?

Dia mencintaiku?

Pipiku bagai terbakar merekam ulang perkataannya. Suara baritonnya itu bagai lantunan simfoni indah yang terus membayangi pikiranku. Kemudian Papa datang dengan balutan jas hitamnya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku agar terlepas dari jeratan lamunanku. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, Papa memasang tudungku dengan senyum mekarnya.

"Ayo, Rin. Kita mulai."

* * *

...

* * *

"Saudara, Archer von Einzbern. Bersediakah anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Saudari, Tohsaka Rin. Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Saya mengumumkan anda sebagai suami dan istri, bukan lagi dua melainkan satu, satu dalam perhatian, dalam takdir, dalam kasih, dan dalam hidup, sampai selamanya."

* * *

...

* * *

Udara dingin menembus langsung permukaan kulitku

Aku merepet sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah apa yang telah Mama perbuat pada diriku. Ia memaksaku mengenakan gaun tipis sutra pilihannya di malam pertamaku. Pakaian ini seperti kekurangan bahan saja. Bagian ketiakku terekspos jelas. Perpotongan lengannya hanya sebatas bahu dan memanjang hingga paha menutup daerah intimku.

Aku bahkan ragu pakaian ini membungkus badanku dengan benar. Warnanya nyaris transparan. Mengenakannya jauh lebih memalukan ketimbang aku tak dibalut sehelai benangpun. Kini aku hanya dapat memainkan jemariku gelisah. Melangkah lamat-lamat dan berhenti didepan ranjang tidur kamar hotelku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Rin? Kemarilah. Kau bisa masuk angin jika kau terus berdiri disana dengan pakaian seperti itu." Archer mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Ia menyakinkanku agar merapat padanya.

Tapi aku enggan melakukannya. Aku takut. Aku belum siap melakukan 'hal itu'. Yang kulakukan hanya menggeleng lemah dan tetap berdiri canggung disebrang ranjang. Kuharap ia mengerti maksudku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin." Ia memutar tubuhku dan segera menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Pekikan kaget terkumandang dari mulut bibirku. Aku tak mengira Archer akan berbuat senekat itu menarikku. Tapi selanjutnya aku membiarkan ia mendekapku dari belakang. Ia tidak terlihat ingin 'menerkamku' malam ini.

"Sudah kukatakan kau bisa masuk angin jika terus berdiri disana. Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian setipis ini, Rin?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. Menolak memberitahukan alasan vulgar dibalik pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini. Setelah beberapa detik jeda. Pertanyaan yang lain kembali terlontak dari mulut Archer,

"Capek?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Terhenyak kaget mendapati remasan-remasan tangan Archer di kedua bahuku. Reflek otot-ototku menegang. Namun mengendur sesaat mataku melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana. Archer tengah memijitku telaten. Efektif menekan rasa pegal-pegalku disana. Biasanya aku menepis tangan seorang lelaki bila menyentuhku bahkan ketika mereka melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Tapi khusus Archer, aku memberinya kelenggangan karena statusku sebagai istrinya. Ia bebas menyentuhku selagi masih dalam batas sewajarnya.

Hari ini Archer benar-benar perhatian terhadapku. Aku rasa aku bisa sedikit lunak padanya terhitung dari sekarang. Ia tidak seburuk apa yang kupikirkan seminggu lalu. Dalam diam kuperhatikan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku.

Jadi aku sungguh sungguh sudah menikah ya? Sementara Archer sudah benar benar menjadi suamiku? Aku hanya tak menyangkanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Archer boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Archer tak memberi jawaban lewat perkataan. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku singkat. Lalu memelukku erat dan posesif. Ada kah makna tersirat dari perlakuannya ini? Aku tak tahu. Aku tak dapat mendefinisikannya karena aku belum cukup lama mengenal sosoknya.

Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan menanyakannya kembali di lain waktu.

Kantuk mulai menggerogoti kesadaranku. Rasa lelah diperparah perlakuan Archer yang memanjakan setiap inci tubuhku mendesakku pergi terlelap. Mataku perlahan terpejam.

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

 _"Bibi, jadi siapa namanya?"_

 _"Rin, Tohsaka Rin. Nama yang cukup bagus untuk menyandang marga Tohsaka dan Einzbern 'kan?"_

 _"Einzbern?"_

 _"Iya, Einzbern. 19 tahun dari sekarang, Archer. Kau akan memiliki Rin sepenuhnya."_

 _"B-Benarkah itu, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"_

 _"Tentu saja itu benar. Hanya itu yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membalas jasa-jasa keluarga Einzbern pada kami yang telah menyelamatkan Tohsaka Group dari kehancuran. Kau akan menikahinya terhitung 19 tahun dari sekarang."_

 _"Bibi.." Wajah Archer bersemu merah._

 _"Kami juga akan merawat putri kami hingga tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang jelita untuk kau nikahi, Archer."_

 _"U-Uh. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi terima kasih Bibi! Aku tidak sabar datangnya 19 tahun itu!" Archer berseru gembira. Ia melirik kearah wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut senada dengannya. Irisviel, ibunya melemparkan senyum hangat padanya. Menyakinkan Archer bahwa semua yang dikatakan Aoi Tohsaka itu benar._

* * *

'

'

* * *

Kau memang tercipta untukku, Rin.

* * *

'

'

* * *

Cahaya fajar bersinar terang menyambut pagi. Suara riuh kesibukkan orang-orang diluar bagai dering alarm yang memaksaku bangun dari bunga tidurku. Aku mengerang dan merenggengkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu memforsil tubuhku kemarin. Itu terbukti dari banyaknya otot-ototku yang kaku. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur. Aku mengedarkan mataku ke penjuru ruangan.

Ini bukan kamarku.

Membenahi posisiku menjadi terduduk ditepian ranjang. Kutarik selimutku hingga melindungiku dari dinginnya udara pagi. Sampai kesadaranku memulih. Kubuka sedikit selimutku menyadari sesuatu serasa mengganjal di hati. Aku tersadar kalau tubuhku masih mengenakkan gaun tidur tipis pemberian Mama.

Jadi semua itu bukan mimpi ya?

Krek.

Tap.. tap.. tap.

Aku ternganga sebentar. Sampai akhirnya,

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lengkingkan jeritanku melonglong. Terkejut melihat seorang pria bertubuh polos dengan santainya berjalan semeter didepanku.

Archer berjalan sambil bertelanjang dada dengan hanya dilapis handuk yang menutupi 'barang pribadinya'. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberadaanku didekatnya. Apa ia tak sedikitpun merasa malu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!"

Archer menautkan alisnya heran.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin mengambil pakaianku di koper. Kau berharap aku terus telanjang seperti ini seusai mandi?"

Sebuah bantal menjadi objek lemparan mautku padanya. Namun Archer dengan cekatan menepisnya. Perbuatanku disambut kekehan ringan pria berbadan kekar itu. Berbicara soal kekar. Baru sekali kusadari, Otot-otot bisep pria itu benar-benar terbentuk dengan sempurna. Selain berperawakan tinggi besar, Archer ternyata memiliki tubuh yang maskulin dan ideal. Wajahku merona merah menatap otot-otot itu menyembul.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Rin?" Selidik Archer sarkas. Mendengarnya kontan membuatku berpaling muka ke lain arah.

"Cepat ambil pakaianmu dan keluar darisini!" Perintahku ketus. Salah aku menilainya. Dia bukan lah pria baik, sopan, ataupun berkharisma. Dia hanya pria mesum! Ya, mesum!

Suara langkah Archer yang mendekat membuatku menelan ludah susah payah. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku tidak ingin membalas menatapnya dan memilih menatap lurus bingkai jendela yang langsung menembus kearah kolam renang hotel. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Archer?

Pergilah, pergilah, pergilah. Batinku merapal.

"Tidak apa kau menatapku dalam kondisi seperti ini, Rin. Kau istriku kan? Kau berhak menelusuri tubuhku dengan tatapanmu itu. Kau berhak menikmatinya." Ia berbisik seduktif tepat didepan daun telingaku. Dapat kupastikan wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus sekarang.

Dengan segenap keberanian. Kuberanikan diri balik menatapnya. Hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk mengomeli perkataan lancangnya. Tapi terlambat. Aku tidak cukup cepat melakukannya. Archer lebih dulu mengunci mulutku dengan ciumannya. Singkat namun terasa manis dibibir.

"Selamat pagi istriku."

Terbengong. Redup sudah niatku mengomelinya. Ia berhasil mencegat luapan amarahku dengan tindakannya. Tak dapat mulutku memberi tanggapan. Anganku masih melayang terbang dengan ciuman singkat itu. Malu.

Kau memperlakukanku dengan terlalu semena-mena, Archer.

"Segeralah bergegas mandi, Rin. Semua sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan pagi bersama di lantai bawah." Archer menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Tersenyum simpul. Memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memadamkan bara emosiku sepenuhnya. Ia lalu melenggang pergi usai mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

* * *

...

* * *

Mulutku membisu. Tak sepatah katapun kuucapkan pasca kami berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Di dalam evelator aku terus memandangi sepatu heelsku. Tak sedikitpun berminat melihat Archer yang terbalut kaos oblong berwarna merah. Kaos yang mencetakkan otot-otot perut hingga tangannya.

Dan ciuman itu?

Ah astaga. Kenapa aku terus-terusan membiarkan lelaki itu berbuat seenaknya padaku. Sesekali ia harus membayar perbuatannya. Aku harus mulai memberontak demi menyelamatkan harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Berniat menumpahkan amarahku. Nyatanya Archer lebih dulu bergerak dan berdiri tepat didepanku. Kedua tangannya telah sukses mengurungku.

Aku terkejut, apalagi yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang?

"A-Archer?" Sebutku meminta klarifikasi atas tindakannya. Lawan bicaraku hanya diam dan menatap intens iris sapphireku. Demi apapun sorot matanya sungguh mengintimidasiku.

"Apa kau menyukai ciumanku, Rin?"

"A-Apa?" Ulangku membeo. Walau gendang telingaku menangkap jelas perkataan Archer. Tapi rasanya aneh bila mulutku langsung menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kau mendengarnya, Rin. Tapi tak apa jika kau ingin omonganku kuperjelas. Apa kau menyukai-"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh ciumannya sendiri. Ini gila! Berapa kali Archer harus mencium bibirku dalam sehari? Tanganku berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Archer. Namun nampaknya usahaku sia-sia. Tenagaku tak mampu mengimbangi tenaga pria kekar sekelas Archer.

Seiring dengan gerakan lidahnya yang offensive menyerang bibirku. Archer mengunci tanganku agar menempel pada dinding evelator. Lidahnya terus bergerak aggresive. Aku tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadaranku. Kepalaku pening dan lututku lemas. Mungkin aku akan segera meringsut jatuh bila tanganku tidak ditahan Archer.

Ting.

"Belumkah kalian puas waktu bermalam kalian digunakan untuk kegiatan intim?" Celetuk seseorang disebrang sana mencemooh. Aku tak bisa melihat sosoknya. Pandanganku tak leluasa melihat karena tertutup bahu bidang milik Archer. Kemudian sosok lainnya ikut menimpal,

"Tidak perlu bersikap sesinis itu, Aoi. Bagus kan kalau mereka terlihat mesra seperti itu? Itu artinya kita akan segera memiliki cucu."

Kedua suara itu terdengar familiar bagiku. Sadar siapa yang berada didepan pintu evelator. Aku membelalakan mata. Tak lupa mendorong bahu Archer penuh tenaga. Matilah aku sekarang!

"Mama! Kenapa Mama bisa ada disini?" Jantungku nyaris copot melihat Mama berdiri menyaksikan ciumanku dengan Archer. Aku merasa napasku tercekat. Kumohon, siapapun selamatkan aku dari amukan Mama. Hidupku diyakini tidak akan berumur lama jika Mama sampai mengamuk.

Jauh dari perkiraan. Alih-alih mendengar ceramah tak mengenakkan dari bibir Mama. Mama malah berkata sebaliknya,

"Kenapa Mama bisa ada disini? Tentu saja untuk menyusul kalian. Kalian sudah melewatkan acara sarapan pagi bersama. Mama pikir kalian terlibat adu mulut dikamar kalian karena kau tidak memenuhi kebutuhan biologis suamimu tadi malam, Rin. Tapi, melihatmu bermesraan dengan Archer. Membuat Mama merasa lega." Mama menaruh tautan tangannya didepan dada. Mengekspresikan kelegaannya.

Sempat terbesit dalam pikiran, apa Mama sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya? Jadi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Archer ketimbang diriku? Lelucon macam apa itu? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kenapa kedua orang tua begitu mengagung-agungkan Archer?

"Ma sebenarnya.."

"Ah, sebenarnya pelayanan Rin benar-benar memuaskan. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia bisa sehebat itu dimalam pertamanya." Archer menyela perkataanku. Ia menyumpal mulutku dengan telapak tangannya. Jadi dia memilih melindungiku ketimbang mementingkan egonya? Aku tak menyangka pria ini akan membelaku setelah malam itu aku menolak melakukan hubungan intim.

"Tentu saja, aku kan Mamanya." Dada Mama membusung sombong. Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau sebenarnya kami tidak melakukan apapun malam itu? Oh, matilah aku detik itu juga.

"Ah, maaf kami telah melewatkan acara sarapan paginya. Aku harap Mama dan Bibi Aoi dapat memakluminya. Yah kalian tahu kan bagaimana pasangan muda yang baru menikah?" Archer menggerling.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti. Jadi apa kalian berencana sarapan pagi di restoran hotel?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengajak Rin ke tempat favoritku untuk pergi sarapan. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau kami meninggalkan hotel selama beberapa jam kedepan?"

"Tentu tidak. Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, Archer, Rin." Irisviel menatap kami secara bergantian. Tatapan matanya memancarkan aura keibuannya. Sangat kontras dengan watak Mamaku yang kelewat keras. Secuil keinginan di hatiku berharap aku terlahir sebagai seorang Einzbern melihat harmonisnya keluarga mereka dalam berbaur.

Eh tapi bukankah aku sekarang sudah merupakan bagian dari mereka? Berpikir apa aku ini. Aku kan sudah resmi menyandang nama Einzbern sebagai istri sah Archer. Bahkan sudah sepatutnya aku memanggil Irisviel dengan sebutan Mama.

"Terima kasih, Mama. Aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu sepulangku sarapan nanti." Aku berucap janji pada Irisviel. Sekalian mencoba sebutan baruku padanya. Raut muka bahagia terbentuk di wajah ayu wanita berambut perak itu. Ia nampaknya senang aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan Mama.

"Kau baik sekali, Rin. Ah senangnya hatiku memiliki menantu sepertimu. Aoi, kau beruntung dapat membesarkan anak seperti Rin." Tiga jari lentik Irisviel menyentuh pipinya. Disebut Mama olehku tampaknya membuat pipinya merona merah karena tersentuh.

"Ah kau terlalu muji, Nyonya Irisviel." Balas Mamaku tersipu.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu. Ayo Rin." Archer menyambar perggelangan tanganku lalu menarikku pergi. Ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi berbasa basi disini. Wajar, waktu siang sudah hampir tiba. Sementara perut kami belum juga terisi.

"B-Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu, Mama."

* * *

...

* * *

Aku tiada hentinya berdecak kagum. Mataku bergerilya ke segala arah. Takjub. Tak kusangka Archer memiliki selera otomotif sebagus ini. Mobil merah darah berlambang kuda jingkrak ini membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Ferrari 488 GTB. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga aku menunggangi mobil semewah ini?

"Aku memerintahkan supirku untuk membawa mobil ini kemari. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kita mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Tidak kusangka kau baru terbangun dari tidurmu pukul sepuluh siang." Archer tertawa kecil mengingat pola jam tidurku yang buruk.

"I-Itu tidak benar! Aku hanya kecapaian saja. Tidak ada resepsi pernikahan selama 4 jam penuh tanpa duduk!" Kataku membela. Kupingku panas mendengar ledekan Archer. Lalu setelah jeda,

"Lagipula kita kan masih bisa sarapan pagi di hotel. Kenapa repot-repot membawaku pergi keluar, Archer?" Tambahku menggerutu.

"Karena lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Kita harus membayar tiap-tiap makanannya. Kenapa kita harus membayar makanan yang belum jelas rasa dan kelezatannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian makan diluar saja?"

Aku membenarkan perkataannya. Penjelasan lelaki itu cukup logis. Archer nampaknya mahir dalam berargumen. Jelas, ia kan saat ini memegang kendali salah satu perusahaan besar yang dikelola keluarga Einzbern. Sudah sepantasnya ia memiliki kemahiran semacam itu. Aku terdiam tidak memberi respon apapun lagi. Disaat itulah Archer kembali menyuarakan mulutnya,

"Aku juga punya satu pertanyaan untukmu Rin."

Aku berdehem kecil mengisyaratkan ia telah mengundang penuh atensiku. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Apa benar kau menolak pernikahan ini terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku tercenggang kaget. Aku membulatkan mataku. Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Siapa yang membocorkan informasi itu? Dikala pikiranku digerayangi banyak pertanyaan. Aku merasa tak enak hati pada Archer.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Archer sampai mengetahui hal ini. Selepas kami dipersatukan oleh ikatan perjodohan. Menurutku Archer bukanlah orang jahat. Hatinya tulus menerima pernikahan ini. Gelagat yang ia tunjukan selama ini menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mencintaiku. Sebab itu aku tak mau melukai perasaannya.

"Archer.."

"Tidak. Kau berhak menolaknya, Rin. Ini salahku karena meminta Paman dan Bibi merahasiakan perjanjian yang telah dibuat 19 tahun lalu ini. Kukira ini akan menjadi kejutan untukmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Air muka Archer tertampik penuh derita. Meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan perjanjian. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Archer dengarkan aku dulu. Awalnya ya aku menolak menikahimu. Karena kupikir terlalu dini untuk orang seusiaku diikat oleh ikatan pernikahan. Tapi sekarang. Entah kenapa aku tak lagi mempunyai pikiran itu. Aku ingin mencobanya. Jadi sekarang bisa kah kau jelaskan padaku perjanjian apa yang kau maksud?"

"Soal itu... bukan hal yang penting untuk dibahas. Yang terpenting kita harus segera mencari tempat makan yang enak. Terima kasih Rin karena sudah menyakinkanku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Archer mengecup pipiku cepat. Tak memberiku kesempatan menghindar. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan samar-samar. Membuatku tersadar bahwa aku tengah ditipu olehnya.

"Archer!" Umpatku kesal. Sejak awal ia memang tak berniat mengungkapkan isi perjanjian itu ya rupanya? Atau ia sekedar mendramatisir penolakanku dengan mengarang cerita? Jadi ia sengaja menjebakku? Kurang ajar kau, Archer. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu nanti!

Suara gemuruh mesin yang terpacu akhirnya membawa kami pergi dari area parkir hotel. Menyudahi seluruh topik pembicaraanku dengan Archer. Aku terpaksa membuang rasa penasaranku karena Archer tetap bergeming mengatasinya meskipun aku berjuang merayunya. Ini menjadi kesekian kalinya aku dipermainkan Archer. Haah, menyebalkan.

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

Aku ingin takdirlah yang menyatukan kita, Rin. Kalau kau memang diciptakan untukku. Tidak peduli berapa lama kita berpisah dan tidak saling mengenal. Kau akan berakhir dengan mencintaiku disisa-sisa hidupmu.

Itulah rencanaku.

* * *

'

'

'

* * *

"Hei, Archer. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Bukankah kita harus segera bergegas pulang? Mamamu dan Mamaku pasti sudah menunggu kita di hotel."

Ya, selesai menuntaskan sarapan pagiku. Archer membawaku ke suatu tempat yang terletak dipinggir Kota Fuyuki. Sebuah kawasan pegunungan dimana komplek rumah-rumah elit berada.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, Rin."

Bibirku mengerucut sebal mendengar respon Archer. Kenapa sih Archer tak mau bersikap terbuka padaku? Bukankah aku ini istrinya? Apa benar dia ini mencintaiku? Haah, dengan sikapnya itu, aku menjadi ragu dengan keabsahan perkataannya.

Kutatap langit cerah diluar sana yang menerangi Kota Fuyuki dibawahnya. Panorama Kota Fuyuki sungguh memukau ketika dipandang dari jarak sejauh ini. Iri rasanya melihat jejeran rumah-rumah itu menghadap langsung ke pemandangan indah semacam ini, tidakkah berlebihan bagiku menginginkan rumah dikawasan elit seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba mobil yang kutumpangi ini menepi tepat didepan rumah berarsitektur modern. Rumah bercat putih yang dipagari oleh pagar bebatuan itu membuat mataku berbinar-binar. Kenapa kita berhenti di tempat seperti ini? Rumah siapa itu?

"Kita sampai, Rin."

"K-Kita dimana?"

"Bukannya kau memintaku untuk membawamu pulang? Inilah tempatmu pulang, Rin. Inilah rumah yang akan mengisi hari-hari kita kedepannya. Selamat datang di rumah, Rin." Archer berucap lembut. Ia meraih satu tanganku. Mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Aku mencium kepalan tanganku yang terbebas dengan bibir yang dilipat kedalam. Terharu. Apa sejauh inikah mereka merancang perjodohan ini? Bahkan Archer sendiri sudah membangun rumah semegah istana.

Salah besar jika dulu aku menilai hidupku akan hancur dengan ikatan perjodohan ini. Nyatanya, Archer secara signifikan menjejaliku dengan kejutan-kejutan diluar dugaanku. Ia berjuang membuatku bahagia dihari pertamaku sebagai istrinya. Perjodohan ini bukanlah petaka. Ini adalah awal hidupku yang akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya, Archer? Kenapa ia rela mempersiapkan semua ini untukku? Bukankah kita baru mengenal satu sama lain seminggu yang lalu? Hal ini mulai kukaitkan dengan sikap Papa dan Mama selama ini yang berjuang menyatukan kami.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini, Archer?"

Satu kecupan mendarat didahiku. Aku bisa mengenali kecupan itu. Kecupan yang bukan sekedar kecupan biasa. Ia melakukannya penuh damba. Seakan ia adalah orang yang telah memendam rasa cintanya sekian lama padaku.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan membahagiakanmu mulai saat ini, Rin. Aku adalah suamimu. Orang yang paling mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun."

'

'

* * *

TBC or END?


End file.
